


Under the Silver Moon

by Shadowsphere21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Elysion, F/M, Falling In Love, Golden Kingdom, Love, Passion, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21
Summary: Princess Serenity visits Prince Endymion in Elysion during the Silver Millennium. Endymion's palace (a mix of Byzantine and Indian architecture) stands in the distant shore, shrouded in fog, as the couple share a passionate moment in the grass across the riverbank. The moon hangs overhead in a multicolored sky. Rose and orchid petals surround the couple. Gold corner borders with roses and orchids adorn the opposite corners. Drawing was originally done in 2008. This is a work for an anniversary series I did earlier this year.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Princess Serenity, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Endymion/Serenity, Prince Endymion & Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Princess Serenity & Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity/Prince Endymion, Serenity/Endymion
Kudos: 11





	Under the Silver Moon

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnUwFwLDj)


End file.
